


Tech Support

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Shadowhunters, M/M, Mistaken Identity, New Job, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: It was Magnus’ first week at The Institute, and everything was going wrong.





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Just a very short AU fic that I wrote after a friend told me a funny story about his first week at his new job. Everyones a mundane.
> 
> Cheers

It was Magnus’ first week at The Institute, and everything was going wrong.

When it came to technology, Magnus was starting to believe he was cursed. His first day on the job, his new laptop had suffered a hard drive failure. Simon from the IT department said it happened sometimes and had promptly replaced it.

Two days later Magnus’ ID failed to work, it took 40 minutes for Security to clear him and set him up with a new ID in which time he’d missed the weekly management meeting. Thankfully his supervisor had understood, as it had happened to him more than once before too.

At lunch on Thursday, the microwave in the breakroom had decided to die halfway through heating his lunch, and he’d ended up eating lukewarm pasta that left him with a tummy ache.

Now here he was 3 pm on Friday and the report he’d spent the entire week completing wouldn’t print. The printer on his desk just beeped at him, not giving him any errors at all. He’d check for paper, the ink levels and for paper jambs but nothing. He tried sending the file to the printer again, but that didn’t work either. He was at a loss.

He called IT support, and they promised to send someone to take a look, which was over 20 minutes ago.

Annoyed Magnus sat at his desk and waited, looking up he saw a tall man walking towards him, he was wearing a faded sweater and dark jeans.

“Finally,” Magnus blurted out. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

“You have?” The man asked confused.

“I called over 30 minutes ago,” Magnus said annoyed.

The man gave him another confused look.

“Well can you fix the damn printer or not?” Magnus snapped.

The man looked at him for a moment and then at the printer and shrugged. He moved to the printer, hitting buttons and clearing the print jobs. He then turned it off and on again.

“May I?” He asked, and Magnus gave him his seat.

Magnus watched as the man’s fingers flew over the keys, he clicked away for a few moments, closed the document Magnus was trying to print and reopened it. Sending it to the printer, it started to print immediately.

Magnus let out a massive sigh of relief. For the first time, he allowed himself to really look at the tech guy. He was tall that much he’d already noticed, he had messy dark hair, pale skin, soft pink lips and the most incredible hazel eyes he’d ever seen. He was beautiful.

“You are a lifesaver,” Magnus said to the man.

“Glad I could help.” The man smiled at him, and Magnus felt butterflies take off in his tummy.

“Sorry I snapped, everything seems to hate me here, and it’s only been a week,” he said laughing.

“It’s fine.” The man smiled.

“I’m Magnus.” Magnus held out his hand.

“Alec,” the man said shaking his.

“Alec you really saved me, I needed this report for my 4 pm meeting with my boss. Turning up empty handed would not have made a great impression.”

“I’m sure he would have understood.”

“Maybe, but thanks to you, I’ll never have to find out.”

“I better go,” Alec said smiling at Magnus.

“Thank you again. Hopefully, I’ll see you around Alexander.” Magnus said giving him his sweetest smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” Alec said smiling back.

Magnus gathered his report, his notebook and pen and made his way into Meeting Room 2.

Inside were his supervisor and another man he’d yet to meet.

“Magnus,” Hodge said standing. “This is Victor Aldertree from our LA office.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Magnus said moving to shake the man's hand.

“Good to meet you too, everyone is excited to have you aboard.”

“Thank you.”

“We’re just waiting for the VP, he wanted to meet you and sit in on this meeting, he’s interested in the proposal you’ve been working on.”

“Hopefully, I won’t disappoint,” Magnus said suddenly feeling very under pressure to perform.

The door opened, and Magnus turned to see Alec walk in. He was baffled until Hodge stood, shaking his hand.

“Mr Lightwood, thanks for joining us.”

Alec shook Hodges' hand. “Sorry I’m a little late, thanks for waiting.”

“Good to see you, Victor,” Alec said shaking his hand, and then he turned to Magnus, who was standing, mouth agape horrified at his earlier mistake.

“And you must be Magnus Bane,” Alec said smirking at him. “I have to say we’re overjoyed that you’ve decided to join us.” Alec held out his hand, which Magnus took while continuing to glare at him.

“Thank you for the opportunity,” Magnus said finding his voice.

Alec smiled, and Magnus realised he was still holding his hand. Magnus dropped his hand and looked at him slightly embarrassed.

They all took their seats and moved into Meeting mode. Everyone was suitably impressed with the proposal Magnus has written. His new position in the company was as the Job efficiency and spending manager. It was his job to find ways to save money and to help staff work more productively. Usually, that meant coming into a company and sacking staff, but The Institute didn’t want that, they were genuinely looking for ways to save without having to let people go.

After the meeting was concluded, Alec asked Magnus if he could stay behind for a chat.

“I’m so so sorry,” Magnus said embarrassed as soon as the others had stepped out of the room.

“It was an honest mistake, and as my sister would point out, I dress like the janitor not the VP of the company.” Alec laughed.

“I was expecting IT, and so I assumed . . .”

“Magnus it’s fine, I’m glad I could help, our network is old and can be a little glitchy at times. Which is what I wanted to discuss with you. I’d like you to work with the head of our IT department, we need to upgrade and make our systems more efficient.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Magnus said.

“Great,” Alec said smiling. “She’ll be expecting you on Monday and don’t let her give you any shit, Isabelle can be very feisty. Oh but don’t tell her I said that, she’ll kill me, my little sister is scary.”

Magnus laughed.

“We really are excited to have you join us, Magnus. As you know, my parents started this business about 30 years ago, and it had been growing steadily until a few years ago. Times are changing, and if we plan on surviving, we need to change too, we need someone like you to come in and help us move forward.” Alec explained.

“I’m excited to have the opportunity,” Magnus said honestly. “I’ve worked for a few minor companies in the past but nothing like the scope of The Institute. It’s an exciting new challenge for me.”

Alec smiled at him, Magnus was precisely what they needed in more ways than one. He’d help breathe new life into the company and help Alec take the company to greater heights. Alec let his eyes wander over Magnus, it didn’t hurt that the man was so easy on the eyes either. In fact, he was probably the most beautiful person Alec had ever met.

They continued to talk about the company and Alec’s vision, and before they knew it, it was way past 7 pm.

Alec looked down at his phone and frowned. “I think I’ve kept you long enough.”

“It’s perfectly OK, I enjoyed our chat. It’s refreshing to have someone as passionate about change as I am. A lot of the time when I come into a company, the management aren’t too happy to have me there.”

“Well, you will find that’s not the case here.” Alec smiled at Magnus.

Magnus grabbed his things off the meeting room table, and Alec realised he wasn’t quite ready to say goodnight to the man.

“Would you like to go grab a drink with me?” Alec asked nervously.

Magnus smiled at Alec. “Throw in dinner because I’m starved, and I’d love too.”

“Deal,” Alec said beaming at him.

 


End file.
